Almost as pathetic as Romeo and Juliet
by Livlov-Nevergiveup
Summary: While in the basement Sam asks Freddie an unusual question. Sam/Freddie One-Shot. WARNING: A little bit on the cheesy side. Still give it a chance though!


**I kind of got the idea because I live in Washington and the Icarly gang lives in Washington and right now it is burning hot out.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**And if not...well that sucks.**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Oh please God! Please forgivith me for my sins! And take away this unbearable heat!" Sam yelled to the ceiling. Carly laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Drama queen." I muttered. Sam propped herself up on her elbow.

"You got something to say Fredwierd?" Sam hissed. I frantically shook my head so not to get my arm broken.

"That's what I thought." Sam said lying down again. I smiled at her threatening tone. For some reason I always found it endearing.

We were all lying down in the Icarly studio on the floor. It was so hot that we closed all the windows and turned off the lights. Even though the air conditioning was going full blast we were still sweating. We laid in a circle with our heads together and stared at the ceiling. It was silent for another moment.

"We should really do something productive." Carly suggested.

"You know what, your right Carly!" Sam agreed. Both Carly and I looked at Sam in surprise.

"She is?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"In the spirit of being productive, I think that Carly should go make us food." Sam finished. I smiled. Sam could turn any conversation into something about food.

"Hey!" Carly said suddenly, "Spencer bought us like six cases of popsicles!" Sam and I cheered in excitement. There was another moment of silence.

"Well are you going to go get them?" Sam asked. Carly shook her head.

"They're in the basement. I hate it down there! You two are going to have to get them." Carly shuddered. I rolled my eyes at Carly's girlyness. I used to find it cute but now it is just kind of annoying.

"Come on Freddork. Down to the basement." Sam said while getting up.

"You can get them yourself Sam." I said lazily from the floor. Sam moved so she was standing over me.

"This heat is making me tired Fredly, and I'd rather not have to exert myself by causing you physical pain!"Sam threatened. She was glaring down at me while I smiled.

"Well I guess you're going to have to hurt me." I said still smiling. I don't know why I was baiting Sam. I know for a fact that she will torture me until I go help her.

"Freddie, are you on drugs?" Sam asked. Carly laughed.

"Fine, fine I'll get up!" I said giving in. I could never resist her threats. Or rather she would never let me resist her threats.

"That's better." Sam said still glaring. I again smiled. I don't know what is wrong with me today but I can't stop smiling at Sam.

We made our way to the elevator and pushed the down button. It was silent. In the corner of my eye I could see that Sam kept glancing at me.

"What?" I asked her finally. Sam looked startled that I had caught her looking at me.

"N-nothing, I just didn't notice you were so tall." Sam said quietly. I looked at her with an odd expression.

"Okay..." I answered.

Sam seemed nervous about something. The dinging of the elevator indicated that we were three floors till the basement. I glanced to my side and noticed Sam was staring into space.

"Sam?" I questioned. She jumped a little and looked at me in surprise.

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird." I stated. Sam was staring at me for a moment. Finally the elevator reached the basement and Sam began to talk.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and if you ever repeat it to anyone, I will forcibly tear off your arms and feed them to wild chinchillas. You got it?" I smiled at Sam's threat.

"Well actually, chinchillas are herbivores, but the intent is clear. What's up?" I asked her. We walked up to Carly and Spencer's storage space and opened their freezer. I tried to lift the popsicles off the top freezer shelf and waited for Sam to speak.

"Who do you think is a better kisser; me or Carly?" Sam said quietly.

Suddenly the popsicles tumbled out of the box and on top of me and Sam. Odd enough I barely even registered the frozen treats on top of me. All I could hear were Sam's words ringing in my ears.

_Now that's a question I was not expecting._

Once the popsicles stopped falling I began to dig my way out of the mountain of on top of me.

"You okay?" I asked awkwardly. Sam groaned a little then sat up.

"Yeah, the cold feels good." Sam answered. We both sat there for a moment looking at all the spilled popsicles.

"We should probably…" I motioned to the popsicles.

"Yeah." Sam agreed quickly. We began to pick up the popsicles and place them back in the box. I stared at Sam and couldn't help but notice she was doing everything to avoid my gaze. Finally the popsicles were safely gathered in the box. Sam grabbed another box from the freezer and then gently closed it. We then stood there awkwardly once again before walking to the elevator.

By this time my mind was running wild with answers to Sam's question. All of the answers were different and some of them contradicted others. On one hand I've liked Carly for a majority of my life. On the other hand lately whenever I'm around Sam I feel all spastic inside.

We boarded the elevator and waited for it to take us to Carly's loft. I couldn't help but notice a sad sort of look on Sam's face. _Is it because of me?_ Thinking of simple adjectives to describe how I feel about Sam is impossible. So I thought of the only way to describe it.

"My only love, sprung from my only hate, too early seen unknown, and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy..." I finished quietly.

"What?" Sam asked quietly.

"It's from Romeo and Juliet." I explained. Sam still looked at me in confusion. I smiled at the crease in her brow. Of course she doesn't know what I'm talking about; she never does her English homework.

"You're always going to be special to me Sam, because you're the first girl I ever kissed. Nobody, including Carly can ever compare." I stated.

Sam looked at me with wide eyes. I know I might have gone a little overboard in answering her question. I mean I practically told her I love her! _Oh I am so stupid! I shouldn't have said anything! I shouldn't…_

Suddenly my mind was blank. I felt a familiar pair of lips on mine. They were soft and beautiful. They had a unique taste that could be identified as ham. And they belonged to the beautiful girl named Sam.

The kiss was in an awkward position since we both held Popsicle boxes in our hands. And unfortunately the kiss had to end once we returned to Carly's loft.

"Oh and Freddie, next time you quote something don't pick some pathetic story like romeo and juliet!" Sam whispered quickly with a grin.

We both knew the unspoken rule; what happens in the elevator, stays in the elevator. Now I wish I could say something all lovey-dovey and dramatic like Sam and I live happily ever after together, but the truth is we may never be together. Simply because being together could ruin our friendship. And personally, I would rather spend a thousand days with Sam just being her friend, then only spend one day being her boyfriend.

And that is why once Sam and I returned to Carly's loft I complained about how Sam attacked me with popsicles. Sam complained about how weak I am and that I dropped one of the Popsicle boxes. And Carly complained about how we're always complaining. But whenever Carly wasn't looking I would flash Sam a smile and she would do the same. And so begins a tale almost as pathetic as Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**Please comment if you like it. Constructive critism is cool too as long as it's constructive. **


End file.
